


It’s no secret crush

by sanaakitof



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dron, M/M, 跩榮
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanaakitof/pseuds/sanaakitof
Summary: 跩哥上一次見到榮恩‧衛斯理，是在一場葬禮上。中文字數：8623字





	

**Author's Note:**

> 2013年時送朋友的生日禮物。

It’s no secret crush

 

跩哥上一次見到榮恩‧衛斯理，是在一場葬禮上。

隆重，莊嚴，神聖的葬禮，整個魔法世界的巫師們都在哀悼一個人──哈利‧波特，偉大的救世主，過去曾被他們稱為那個活下來的男孩，在最黑暗的時代挺身而出，對抗那個人，或是黑暗君主，或是佛地魔──死去之後，這個名字不再成為禁忌，所有巫師都能夠直呼其名。

和平是用犧牲換來的，哈利‧波特就是代價。跩哥從來就不喜歡那個討厭鬼，在他們還在念書的時候，所有人都把波特當一回事，不管波特做什麼，說什麼，最後都會成為焦點，他痛恨這感覺。

然而在萬應室燃燒的那場大火之中，波特卻救了他，就像拯救其他人那樣，跩哥沒辦法去形容那種感覺，被一個痛恨的傢伙給救了，他一點也不想道謝，所以一到達地面高度，他便躍下掃帚，倉皇而逃。

雖然承認這點會令他丟臉，但當波特救下他以後，他是真的認為這個人們口中的奇蹟男孩，能夠活下來。可是哈利‧波特最終還是死了，真諷刺，偉大的救世主用自己的生命，和黑暗君主同歸於盡，這就是結果。

葬禮那天，原本跩哥並不打算出席的，他跟波特不是朋友，也不願意被夾在波特的朋友們之中，被一群怪胎包圍，聽那他們難聽的哭聲，他真的不想。但是他的母親卻勸他應該到場，因為波特救了他一命。

於是他去了，站在人群的最外圍。參加葬禮的人很多，每個人都穿著黑色外袍，用以表達自身的沉痛，甚至還有些不曾出現在學校的老巫師或老巫婆，一面拿著手帕擦眼淚，一面向旁邊的人傾訴他有多麼遺憾波特的死亡。

站在最裡頭的是波特的家人，一個瘦巴巴的女人，和兩個肥胖的男人。跩哥不認識他們，他只聽說那是奇蹟男孩的麻瓜親戚，而且他們顯然被這麼群龐大的送葬人群給嚇壞了，露出驚恐與懷疑的表情。

他哼了一聲，暗地裡嘲笑麻瓜是如此愚蠢，也許他們永遠也不會知道，在這個世界裡，波特將會成為未來兒歌的主角，巫師們會教育自己的下一代，歷史上有這麼一位值得被傳頌的大英雄。

一直到儀式開始以後，他才注意到衛斯理一家也在那裡──噢他們當然會在囉，畢竟他們和波特的關係那麼好。整個儀式更是以亞瑟‧衛斯理為首，將魔杖高舉過頭，對著天空發射一束咒語，接著其他巫師也跟著這麼做，這個舉動再度嚇到了波特的麻瓜親戚，抱作一團瑟瑟發抖。

而後是米奈娃‧麥的致詞，雖然內容本身是公式化的，但是她的表情卻是沉痛的。這場葬禮令跩哥愈發無趣，他不喜歡這樣的場合，並開始疑惑自己為什麼要出現在這裡，直到他的目光飄到了人群裡的那個紅髮男孩。

榮恩‧衛斯理就和其他人一樣，安靜地站在人群理，沒有任何特殊表示，僅僅是沉默地端看整個過程。紅髮男孩的妹妹就不是了，金妮‧衛斯理哭得很厲害，她的手帕全濕了，妙麗‧格蘭傑則是噙著淚水，溫柔地撫摸衛斯理家小女孩的背。

跩哥始終不明白，他以為榮恩‧衛斯理會大哭一場，畢竟紅髮男孩是哈利‧波特最好的朋友，可是榮恩‧衛斯理的表現，似乎只是平靜的接受了這個事實。

遙望著對方，胸口便感到一陣緊迫。跩哥記得在萬應室發生的那一幕，當時那三個人飛在掃帚上，衛斯理叫波特不要救他，任由他自生自滅，而波特卻選擇了另一條路，所以他才會站在這裡，參加葬禮。

也許紅髮男孩就是這麼討厭他，即使最後他被大火燒成灰，榮恩‧衛斯理也不會為他流一滴淚──開玩笑呢，就連波特的葬禮上，紅髮男孩都沒有哭了，他怎麼能期望對方會為自己的死而心痛呢？

那次葬禮過後，跩哥決定忘記這一切，忘記哈利‧波特救過他的性命，忘記每個參加儀式的巫師臉上哀戚的表情，忘記榮恩‧衛斯理。並且同時暗自發誓，未來他也絕對不會告訴自己的孩子，聖人波特是什麼見鬼的大英雄。

他的生活趨於平靜，一如他所希望的。而他也沒有再看見榮恩‧衛斯理，就好像紅髮男孩也隨著波特的死亡，從他的生命裡完全消失了。

也許有時候，他會捂著疼痛的胸口，從睡夢中驚醒。他夢見了那抹紅色的身影，在烈火裡冷漠地對他的死亡毫不關心，大火像是猛獸般朝他撲來，抓住他的腳，他的手，他的整個身體，將他給吞噬殆盡，這一次沒有波特騎著掃帚來救他，他聞到肉體燒焦的臭味，榮恩‧衛斯理卻保持一貫的面無表情。

通常作了惡夢以後，他會馬上從床上離開，衝進浴室裡，用冷水潑自己的臉，好像那裡才剛被火烤過一樣，熱得驚人，但事實上他的體溫偏低，冷水只是讓他渾身發抖，最後意識到什麼都沒發生。

跩哥再一次見到榮恩‧衛斯理是兩年後，一個不算偶然的情況下。

那天是阿尼‧麥米蘭的婚禮。浮誇，自以為是，總是宣稱自己血統純正，卻又總是和麻種混在一起的愚蠢巫師。他們曾經是同學，但是交情並不深，跩哥有十足的理由相信，這張邀請卡純粹是基於禮貌或者面子，才會交到他的手上，畢竟他輕視赫夫帕夫可不是一兩天的事，而且阿尼‧麥米蘭還曾經把他變成一隻大蛞蝓，這可稱不上什麼好的記憶。

婚禮很普通，就像每個巫師結婚時那樣，吃些食物，跳些舞，再放些煙火。他站在角落，漠然地看著這一切。布雷司‧剎比在他去拿小杯辣味雞尾酒的時候靠了過來，告訴跩哥，下下個月他也要結婚了，對像是金妮‧衛斯理。他哼了一聲，覺得這簡直太可笑，因為過去他這位史萊哲林同學，曾宣稱即使衛斯理家的小女孩再怎麼漂亮，也不會接近她。

然後他看見妙麗‧格蘭傑，穿著漂亮的套裝，和一旁的漢娜‧艾寶有說有笑，後者已經是奈威‧隆巴頓的妻子，半年前才結的婚。跩哥啜飲了一小口酒，目光越過兩個女性，停到了遠遠凝視著她們的榮恩‧衛斯理身上。

曾經的紅髮男孩就和葬禮上見到的時候一樣，幾乎沒有太大的變化。榮恩‧衛斯理拿了一些三明治，胡亂塞進嘴裡，在麥米蘭夫婦親吻彼此，爆出一陣歡呼後，便沒有再看到人了。

跩哥不知道榮恩‧衛斯理去了哪裡，他猜想對方可能早退了。每個人都有些不願意被碰觸的傷口，至於衛斯理的傷口是什麼，已經結痂了，還是仍然鮮血泊泊，都與他無關，即使他很想問個清楚，但是只要一想起紅髮對他的厭惡，他便告訴自己必須學習放棄，那個沒用的窮鬼絲毫不值得他關心，他才不要在乎一個不把自己當回事的人。

麥米蘭的婚禮結束以後，他難得沒有選擇消影，或是使用其他什麼魔法物品離開，甚至拒絕了布雷司‧剎比的同行邀請──黑人巫師還想談談有關於結婚的事，可他對此沒有半點興趣──獨自一個人，走在街道上。

天氣很冷，卻沒有下雪，只是眼前所見的建築物上，每片玻璃都結了霧。通常跩哥不會做這種事，漫無目的、像個無所事事的遊民，在冬夜的街頭裡遊蕩。

所以接下來的事情就完全是個巧合了──當他選定一家巫師酒吧，走進裡面，就發現了坐在吧台前的紅髮。

很簡單就能聯想到，榮恩‧衛斯理肯定是直接從婚禮過來的，對方未能參加完全程，而這間酒吧又恰巧在麥米蘭家附近。

或許跩哥該現在就推門離開，反正他也才站在門口，也沒有點餐，如果只是想喝杯酒的話，他大可到別的地方去，與其待在這裡，和一個他單方面在意的人處於同一個空間裡，只會讓他失去喝酒的心情。

然而他的身體違背了他的意志，跩哥抬起鞋尖，向前跨步，往吧台的方向走去，當他坐到紅髮旁邊的時候，對方甚至連看都沒看他一眼，只是拼了命的喝酒，就像要用酒精把自己給溺死一樣，他為這樣的榮恩‧衛斯理感到悲哀，也同情看到這一幕而感到難受的自己。

「停下，衛斯理。」跩哥聽見自己的聲音乾澀澀的，說不定自己真的很需要一杯酒來潤潤喉。

因為他的聲音，對方停下了動作，把杯子鏘地一聲放到吧台上，轉過頭來，那對一向澄澈的眼眸此刻渾濁不清，榮恩‧衛斯理衝著他揚了個笑臉。

紅髮醉了，而且醉得很厲害。如果是一個清醒的榮恩‧衛斯理，是不會這樣對他笑的，更可能是朝他咒罵，因為他們痛恨彼此。

這個認知令跩哥不自覺地皺起眉頭，他不喜歡這個發現，儘管這是個該死的事實。「你喝醉了。」他說，並且伸出手，想要將對方的酒杯給取走。

接著事情就這樣發生了，衛斯理沒有反抗他，也沒有揍他或者痛罵他，而是靠向他，伴隨著一聲「嘔──」，將刺鼻、惡臭的嘔吐物，全數吐在他全新、昂貴的黑色禮服上。

他大可以憤怒地把這個醉鬼給推開，站在頭腦清醒的立場上，指責對方怎麼能放任自己做出如此無禮的舉動，要求對方賠償這件他才穿一次就被弄髒的衣服。

可是他沒有這麼做，相反地，他摟住對方的肩膀，轉頭向吧台後方的酒保，無視於對方嫌惡的表情，平淡地問紅髮的酒錢是多少，掏出幾個加隆，替對方結帳。

最後他把榮恩‧衛斯理給帶回家，還讓小精靈準備一間房間，讓對方在他家過了一夜。

躺在自己床上的時候，跩哥想著客房裡的那個人，以及對方的行為，自己的行為，沒能喝到的火燒威士忌，還有這操蛋的一切，視線停在熟悉的天花板上，慢慢變得模糊不清，直到失去意識。

隔天醒來的時候，衛斯理已經離開了，和他所預料的一樣。昨晚他命令一隻小精靈在對方的床邊待命，如果對方醒了，就遞給對方一杯水，並且告訴對方身在何處，當他這樣交待的時候，就猜到對方一旦清醒，便不會再久留於此，這都是他已經想到的部份。

即使是這樣，一股失落感還是瞬間就籠罩住他。面對空蕩蕩的客房，床鋪也被小精靈整理過，整齊得像是昨夜之前，更沒有半點被人躺過的痕跡。他開始懷疑這只是場夢，而他只不過是被麥米蘭婚禮上，那些酒精濃度低得無法醉倒人的辣味雞尾酒給弄醉了。

紅髮離去竟然連一張紙條都沒有留，可見對方對於他的厭惡程度，已經無話可說。跩哥忽然覺得紅髮衛斯理也不過只是個無情的傢伙，要知道他不但替對方付了帳，還慷慨地借了房間借了床。

可惜他的這股情緒沒能維持太久，因為中午過後，原本他以為不會再見到的人，又重新出現在他的面前。

「呃……我不擅長這麼做，尤其對象是你，」榮恩‧衛斯理站在門口，那對藍眼珠飄來飄去的，就是不看他，似乎是在猶豫著該怎麼正確表達：「我的意思是，你是個可惡的渾蛋，可是我不想顯得那麼忘恩負義……」

他挑起半邊眉毛，肩膀靠到了門框上，整個人斜倚在門邊，「說重點，衛斯理，你到底是來幹嘛的？」

紅髮終於不再毫無目標的亂看了，對方深深地吸了口氣，將目光停在他身上，如湖面一般的眼眸映照著他的身影，「我是來道謝的，馬份。」

跩哥打量著對方，沒有說話。

「很抱歉早上我就那樣走掉了，因為我的腦子一團亂，」榮恩說，微微垂下眼簾，看上去誠意十足：「事實上我記得昨天發生的事，我吐在你身上，沒想到你居然還會幫我，」頓了頓，對方再次抬起眼，看著他，「該怎麼說呢──總之，謝了。」

面對他從來沒在對方身上得道過的兩種事物，道謝與道歉，跩哥的回應是沉默，如果是罵詞，他可以馬上回擊，但是除此之外，他需要一小會時間消化。

或許是這般安靜的氣氛太過詭異，紅髮衛斯理咬了咬下唇，又鬆開，表現得忐忑不安。

「……進來吧。」於是，跩哥作了他所能想到最好的反應──他從門框邊直起身體，讓出一條路，正式邀請對方到他的家裡，而不是在對方醉得一塌糊塗時，把人給帶到臥房。

「嘿，等等，」不過對方似乎沒有跟上他的思維，「我要說的話已經說完了，就是這樣，嘿，等一下。」

他沒有理會對方，旋過身，逕自走回屋內，大門還敞開著。沒過多久，他便聽見了腳步聲，自門口傳來，由遠而近，紅髮又一次來到他家。

那是他生命之中最奇異的一個下午，榮恩‧衛斯理──那個恨不得他去死，而他卻單方面在乎的人──坐在他的沙發上，和他侃侃而談，這是他從來都不曾想過的一幅景象。

「連我自己都不明白，為什麼我要和你說這個。」對方離開他家的時候，已經是晚上，除此之外，還在他家吃過一頓晚餐，「老實說，你變了，變得沒那麼討人厭。」

「誰知道呢，也許你回家後就不這樣想了。」他哼了聲，又補充道：「你也變了，我印象中的衛斯理不會酗酒，而且還很愛笑，笑得像個笨蛋。」

「噢拜託，我才沒有酗酒，昨天那只是──必要的情緒發洩，你明白嗎？」對方扯起嘴角，露出了一個笑容，「真的，相信我，我平常可不是這樣喝的。」

他在門口目送對方離開，夜晚的色彩打在那抹紅色的身影上，是那麼深沉而難以忘懷。

有了第一次，想必第二次也不會遠了。跩哥不知道這句話最早是出自誰之口，但是它確實準確。

榮恩‧衛斯理的來訪不再是什麼不可思議的事，漸漸的，變得稀鬆平常，成為了他生活的一部份。

跩哥從來沒有親口問過紅髮衛斯理，是什麼原因，讓對方一次又一次的來見他，談論各種大事小事，儘管他的心底隱隱約約有了答案，卻也不曾提出，他不希望在他說出口以後，對方就再也不來了，並且單方面終止這段關係。

他們的話題很廣，從感嘆過去彼此仇視的時光，到談論目前和平的局勢可以維持多久──通常他們是持反對意見的，榮恩認為哈利用生命換來的是永久幸福的未來，而跩哥則深信總有一天會出現下一個佛地魔──不過他們聊得最多的，還是前者。

「真不敢相信我們能夠就這樣說話，不諷刺，不打架。」榮恩‧衛斯理躺在跩哥的床上，一手枕著頭，張著眼睛看著他，「如果告訴過去的我，他一定會被這件事給嚇死。」

「這句話你昨天也說過。」跩哥回應的時候，鼻翼拉扯出一條弧度。他也用單手枕住頭部，和對方的姿勢幾乎一模一樣。

「好吧，我收回那句話，看看你自己，講話還帶著刺呢。」紅髮笑出了聲，伸出拳頭，輕輕地槌了他一下。

就算躺在床上，睡在一起，他們卻從沒接吻過，更不用說性關係，大多時候，他們只是躺著，說話，然後睡覺，隔天早上道別，幾天以後又再見面，不斷重覆這樣的行為。

「我愛她，」在某個月光很明亮的晚上，榮恩‧衛斯理這樣告訴他：「妙麗很特別，對我來說，她和別的女孩子就是不一樣。」

「誰都知道你愛她，這簡直是廢話。」這不是跩哥感興趣的話題，因此他的聲音聽起來懶洋洋的：「好吧，那麼，你們幹嘛不乾脆交往什麼的？」在說出這些話的時候，他的心臟陣陣刺痛，殘忍的衛斯理，「反正你們本來就是朋友，而且她看上去也挺喜歡你的，這應該不難吧？」

一陣窸窣聲傳來，是頭髮磨擦枕頭時所發出的。他們是躺著的，搖頭根本沒有什麼意義，但是對方還是先這樣做了，才開口說話：「不，我和她不可能在一起的。」

「為什麼？」這中間至少間隔幾秒鐘，問題才從跩哥的喉嚨裡出來。

「……因為哈利，」紅髮這麼說了：「每次我和她說話的時候，就會想起哈利，以前我們總是三個人，」頓了頓，對方又說：「看著她的臉，我沒法控制自己對哈利的思念，這感覺很糟。我想她也是如此。」

他沒有馬上回話，或者說，他不知道該回些什麼話。哈利‧波特的死亡帶走了戰爭，卻也帶走了其他更多無形的事物，即使是他，這麼一個因嫉妒而痛恨波特的他，也感覺到自己的某一部份，隨著波特的死去而跟著消失了。如果連他都這樣的話，更枉論身為哈利‧波特最好朋友的榮恩‧衛斯理呢？

不知道過了多久，跩哥才聽到自己發出有些沙啞的聲音，問道：「所以，這就是原因──麥米蘭結婚那天，你看著她，卻沒有找她攀談，」接著他的音調微微提高，有些嘲弄的味道：「你選擇了逃跑，甚至躲進某家酒吧裡，把自己給灌醉，嗯？」

「大概吧，我不知道。」紅髮回應道，並且稍微調整手臂的姿勢。

「不過有一點令我相當懷疑，難道你們在這之前都沒有見過面？我不相信。」他哼了一聲，提出自己質疑的部份。

「當然見過！」榮恩加大音量，彷彿跩哥的問題是愚蠢的，「就是因為見過面，那種感覺才變得更加強烈，最後──就是我剛剛說的那樣。」

「哼。」一個不以為然的音節自鼻腔發出，這回跩哥沒有再提問了。

心底那股隱約的預感，似乎得到了證實。榮恩‧衛斯理和他的關係之所以改變，也不過是因為哈利‧波特死了以後，那些大大小小的情緒需要被抒發罷了，而跩哥正巧是那個討厭哈利‧波特的人，基於某種扭曲的補償心理，他成為對方宣洩情緒的最佳人選。

直到他們快要睡著前，跩哥才想起另一個問題，「……你現在還愛她嗎？」他問，語氣裡沒有半點揶揄。

然而對方卻沒有給予回答，只聽見幾聲無意義的咕噥，他不知道榮恩‧衛斯理是真的睡著了，還是僅僅為了逃避而裝睡。

無論答案是哪個，都不影響他們今晚依然共眠的事實。跩哥索性將手臂搭在對方的腰部上，悄悄拉近彼此間的距離，他們的身體貼在一塊，另一個人的體溫透過衣服布料傳了過來。比起答案，他更滿足於這一刻。

接近月底的時候，他收到一張邀請卡，寄件人來自布雷司‧剎比，上面寫著黑人巫師與衛斯理家小女兒婚禮的時間與地點，跩哥沒有花太多的精力在卡片上，確認自己的行程以後，便把它隨意放在書桌的某個抽屜裡，不曾再動過。

幾天以後，某個衛斯理在他家過夜的早晨。他們坐在餐桌前，用銀製的抹刀將奶油塗在烤好的麵包上。自從紅髮向他談過格蘭傑的事情之後，就沒有再提起感情方面的話題，隨著手部的動作，一些麵包碎屑在抹刀經過時掉到餐桌上。

「下禮拜我不會過來，」咬下第一口麵包後，紅髮告訴他：「金妮要結婚了，我得多花點時間幫忙。」

於是書桌抽屜裡的那張卡片，才又重新被跩哥給回憶起來。他點頭，示意自己接收到這個訊息後，也跟著咬了口手上的麵包，「我知道，我有收到邀請卡。」

「……你有？」對方似乎為此意外，眨眨眼，然後了然的點了點頭：「喔，說的也是，我敢說，你的那張卡片絕對不是從我們家發出去的。」

「我以為你會反對這樁婚事。」將整片麵包給吃下肚子後，跩哥發表了對這件事的看法。

「我？反對？為什麼？」榮恩也吃完了一片麵包，接著塗抹起第二片，「好吧，我是不怎麼喜歡史萊哲林的人，不過……」在抹刀撫過去的時候，奶油閃著油亮亮的光澤，「金妮因為哈利的事難過了很久，如果有人能讓她開心，我覺得也沒什麼不好。」

「我倒認為這個情況同樣適用在你身上。」他話中有話，沒有明講，也不知道對方能不能從中讀取話裡的含意。

榮恩‧衛斯理撇了撇嘴，待整片麵包塗滿奶油，才把它送入口中。

承如紅髮所言，接下來的一個禮拜，對方都沒有再出現。習慣真是很可怕的一件事，在這週的前三天，跩哥還覺得自己在已經習慣有對方的生活後，很難再回到過去的心態，但是第四天以後，他卻開始適應回歸原本的生活。

衛斯理家小女兒婚禮的那天，他也去參加了。除了他以外，還有其他史萊哲林的同學，好比喜多‧諾特或潘西‧帕金森。賓客明顯地分成兩群，大多數畢業於葛來分多、雷文克勞或赫夫帕夫的人們聚在一起，只有史萊哲林系的自成一格。儘管最黑暗的時代已經過去，血統論變得愈來愈模糊的這段日子，有些自小養成的價值觀卻不能一朝改變。這樣詭異的畫面出現在婚禮上，恐怕也只有夫妻兩人的差異性夠大，才會發生。

潘西很高興能看到他，他知道，因為她露出了笑容，就算她已經和別的男人訂婚了，他還是察覺到她仍然將他擺在特別的位置。他們聊了幾十分鐘，她才向他告別，去尋找她在長桌邊吃著布丁的未婚夫。

獨自一個人，在這溫馨的會場上，似乎有些格格不入。跩哥啜了口飲料，將目光的焦點擺到了女方家屬的榮恩‧衛斯理。

和上次麥米蘭婚禮的情況不同，這回紅髮不但剪了劉海，打理一番後看上去神采奕奕，整個人都很開心似地。

婚禮到了最後，新郎跟新娘做了什麼，他完全沒印象了。因為那時候，榮恩‧衛斯理與妙麗‧格蘭傑正面對面說話，比起那對新人，跩哥還要更在意這裡。他的位置聽不見那兩個人的談話內容，但是有一點可以看得出來，那就是紅髮衛斯理不再逃避格蘭傑。

最後，他還看見他們擁抱彼此，不是屬於情侶間那種驚天動地的的擁抱，而是平靜的，友好的，帶有祝福的擁抱。他知道衛斯理的心境可能有了什麼變化，但是他還不知道對他而言這是好是壞。

婚禮結束後，跩哥回到家裡，才剛脫下外套，掛到衣架子上時，門鈴就響了。他打開門，看見連禮袍都還沒換下的榮恩‧衛斯理又出現在他家門口。

他什麼話都還沒說，對方便一把抱住他。跩哥能聞到屬於對方的氣味，自然的青草香，還混著一點巧克力的味道，並且沒有半點酒味。

而後他們接吻了，關上大門，他們向臥室移動，沿路替彼此退去衣褲。

當跩哥把自己挺進對方身體裡時，前所未有的滿足感盈滿在他的胸口，他替衛斯理撥開被汗水給黏在額頭上的劉海，深怕這只是一場夢。要知道在此之前，他們從來都沒這樣做過，每次他們躺在這張床上，只是說話，擁抱，卻沒有做愛，這是他們第一次袒裸身體，與同性交媾。

然而這一切都是那麼真實，湖藍色的眼眸子映照著他因快感而愉悅的表情，他們的呻吟化做激情，最後，紅髮衛斯理呼喊著他的名字到達高潮。

事後，他們躺在床上，就像之前一樣聊著天，慵懶的就連一根指頭也不想動。

「你之前問我，還愛不愛她，我的答案是，是的。」在呼吸趨於平穩後，榮恩主動提起了這件事，「但是我和她已經結束了，而我希望你是新的那一個。」

「我得說，你的話術實在有待加強，」跩哥發出個鼻哼，「如果我是你，要追求新的人，就算是假的，也要說自己對她已經沒有感覺了。」

「這沒有意義，不是嗎？要是我在乎你，就該對你誠實，這樣比較好吧？」側過身體，紅髮面向他，頗為不贊同的說。

「你可從來沒說過你在乎我，」他睨了眼對方，「你甚至還希望我被火燒死。」

「噢，得了吧，那都多久以前的事了？何況我現在不是說了嗎。」紅髮翻了個白眼，話鋒一轉，將球拋到跩哥身上：「那你呢？你暗戀我多久了？」

「我？暗戀？才不。」跩哥抖了抖唇，語調不以為然。

榮恩似乎不太喜歡他的回答，於是伸出手，朝他的手臂不重不輕地來了一拳，「少來，你明明就暗戀我。」

「你沒有我想像的遲鈍啊，衛斯理，但是我真的沒有暗戀你。」跩哥勾起嘴角，有些好笑地說。

這回換對方緊張了，那張灑了雀斑的臉看起來有些震驚：「那你……」

「我的意思是，」不過跩哥並不打算耍對方太久，好不容易得到了他想要的，要是玩得太過火，而造成反效果，就得不償失了，「任何有眼睛的人都看得出來我喜歡你，所以準確來說，這不叫暗戀。」

「詭辯。」對方的表情終於鬆了下來。

「反正結果是一樣的，不是嗎？」跩哥放慢了語速，使得聲音變得比平常還要輕。

「好吧。」榮恩說。

哈利‧波特的死，改變了很多事。至今沒人說得準這些變化會產生什麼結果，不過無論如何，生活還是得繼續下去。

他們兩個又接了一次吻，鼻腔吸入的盡是彼此的味道。

 

END


End file.
